madonnafandomcom-20200223-history
The MDNA Tour
The MDNA Tour was the ninth concert tour by American singer-songwriter Madonna. It showcased material from her twelfth studio album, MDNA (2012). Background While promoting her movie W.E., Madonna was associated with Smirnoff vodka brand, and launched the "Smirnoff Nightlife Exchange Project", in which participants had to upload material from them, competition showing his dancing skills, to be included as dancers his upcoming tour. Eleven finalists were presented to Madonna and other guests in November 2011 at the Roseland Ballroom, where the winner was Charles Riley (known as Lil Buck). The tour was officially announced on Tuesday, February 7, two days after his participation in the halftime show of Super Bowl XLVI. That day the promotional poster and the name of the new tour was revealed through their official website and its promoter Live Nation. This coincided with the announcement of the covers of deluxe and standard editions of MDNA, the premiere of the video of the single "Give Me All Your Luvin'" and the announcement of the track list of the album. Setlist: Act I - Transgression The Prayer Overture: Act of Contrition (Intro) (contains excerpts from Psalm 91 57 and Bat Birjina Gaztetto Zegoen) # "Girl Gone Wild" (contains elements of "Girl Gone Wild" (Offer Nissim Remix) and excerpts from "Material Girl" and "Give It 2 Me") # "Revolver" # "Gang Bang" # "Papa Don't Preach" # "Hung Up" (contains elements of "Girl Gone Wild" and "Sorry") # "I Don't Give A" Act II - Prophecy "Best Friend" (remix) (video / dance interlude) (contains excerpts from "Heartbeat") # "Express Yourself" (contains excerpts from "Born This Way" and "She's Not Me") # "Give Me All Your Luvin'" (Just Blaze Remix) # Turning Up the Hits (Video Interlude) (contains excerpts from "Holiday", "Into the Groove", "Lucky Star", "Like a Virgin", "4 Minutes", "Ray of Light" and "Music") # "Turn Up the Radio" (contains excerpts from "Turn Up the Radio" (Leo Zero Remix)) # "Open Your Heart" (contains elements of Sagarra Jo!) # "Holiday" (since September 8) # "Masterpiece" Act III - Masculine/Feminine # "Justify My Love" (remix) (video / dance interlude) # "Vogue" # "Candy Shop" (contains elements of Ashamed of Myself and excerpts from "Erotica") # "Human Nature" # "Like a Virgin" (Acoustic) (contains elements of "Evgeni's Waltz") # "Love Spent" (contains elements of "Love Spent" (Acoustic) and "Evgeni's Waltz") Act IV - Redemption # "Nobody Knows Me" (remix) (video / dance interlude) # "I'm Addicted" # "I'm a Sinner" (contains elements of "Cyber-Raga" and "De Treville-n Azken Hitzak") # "Like a Prayer" # "Celebration" (Benny Benassi Remix) (contains elements of "Girl Gone Wild" and "Give It 2 Me") Shows List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, opening act, tickets sold, amount of available tickets and gross revenue Trivia * During the second performance in New York City at Yankee Stadium, Madonna performed "Holiday'' for the first time. * During the first performance in San Jose, Madonna performed a minimal version of her debut single "Everybody" due to its 30th anniversary. * During the second performance in New York City at Madison Square Garden, Korean rapper Psy joined Madonna on stage to perform a mash-up of "Give It 2 Me" and "Gangnam Style" as well as "Music". * During the second performance in Mexico City, Madonna performed "Spanish Lesson". * During the first performance in Argentina, Madonna performed "Don't Cry for Me Argentina". * The setlist of the concert in Chile was considerably reduced due to technical issues caused by heavy rain. Category:Tours Category:2012 Category:MDNA